I will always be near
by LifeisPinkisLife
Summary: Aria was diagnosed with Leukaemia 3 years ago. She never told Ezra, and her last days are soon approaching. What does her final letter to Ezra say? READ! EZRIA ONE SHOT!


**I will always be near. **

This day three years ago, Aria was diagnosed with Leukaemia. A killer disease, which Aria told herself she could fight. Aria was always a glass half full type of girl, and this was a common feature of her personality. Most seventeen year olds would damn the idea of having to wear a wig, but Aria thought of it as a blessing. She was still alive, and that's all that mattered.

Two years later, when she thought things were looking up, things got even brighter. Yes, she was still battling this ugly illness that invaded her petite body, but Aria had met the love of her life. Ezra Fitz had contently flirted with Aria in a college bar, telling her of his aspirations to be, one day, a famous author. He had told her that he was starting his first teaching job the next day, and even though Aria already knew that he was probably much too old for her, she didn't care. They ended the night in a bathroom, which was to be one of their most fondest memories as a couple.

She had always believed in love at first sight. When she saw Ezra Fitz for the first time, sitting alone in the dull tavern, she ignored the fact that a young man like himself should be out in a club with his friends. She never thought of him as a 'weirdo'. She always inhaled the good aspects of this man.

She first noticed his pearly whites. How his teeth were so perfect, she would never know. His crystal clear blues met her muddy browns after that, and they held the gaze for longer than anticipated. Next he spoke, revealing his deep, sexy tone. She knew he was someone special, and when he had indicated his age, she couldn't care less. She knew she may only have one shot at true love.

Things began to get bumpy after their first meeting. Ezra wound up being Aria's AP English teacher, and as much as he wanted to end what they had, he couldn't bring himself to do so. The connection he felt with Aria was to be compared to the force of two magnets. Now matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay away from her. And neither could she. She knew her parents would never approve of this deemed inappropriate relationship, but once again, she didn't care.

After over half a year, things had completely changed. Ezra had left his job at Rosewood Day High School and became a professor at Hollis College. The new job was a gift from Aria's father, but the real meaning behind it was so he could introduce Aria as his girlfriend, and not a past student of his. As much as Ezra adored his job as a teacher, he had to save his and Aria's relationship. That meant, leaving Rosewood High.

After nearly losing Aria, even after many attempts to save what they had, Ezra decided to tell Aria's parents. The outing of their relationship had gone worse than expected, Ezra leaving the Montgomery household with a bruised lip, a friendly gift from Mike, Aria's younger brother.

X

X

X

X

X

"It's terminal." Aria heard the doctor say. Both her mother and father had taken Aria to one of her monthly check up visits at the hospital. The news they heard was completely unexpected. The doctors told them at her last visit that everything was going well, and that she would soon be in remission.

"W-what do you mean?" Ella hesitantly asked the middle-aged doctor. She already knew what it meant.

"I'm afraid the cancer has spread very significantly, just in the last two weeks. This rarely happens so quick." The doctor seemed bewildered, like he had never seen such a drastic deterioration before.

While Ella and Byron let out their loudest of cries, Aria removed herself from a deep trance.

"So how long?" She asked, as if fear was non-existent.

"It's hard to know." He told her, but she knew he knew exactly the amount of time.

"Tell me!" She ordered.

"A few weeks." He said, regrettably.

While Byron held Ella in a tight embrace, his shirt soaking up her tears, Aria accepted the prospect. She knew this was eventually coming, and her parents did too. She took one big breath, and suddenly she was back to herself. A chirpy, positive young lady.

"Thank you." She told the doctor, while walking over to her mother and father.

Byron and Ella couldn't say no to her proposal to tell Ezra. Even though her mother and father had banned Aria from seeing him, their daughter was dying, and it would be a mistake if they continued to forbid her from talking to him.

Of course, Aria regretted not telling him sooner. It had always been a thought that lingered in her mind, but telling him meant their time was limited together. Even if she knew that, he didn't have to.

Ezra took the news in his stride. Inside, the thought of losing her killed him, but he needed to be strong for Aria. He needed to be there for her.

After she delivered the news she so wanted to for a very long time, Ezra froze. It was as if the bones in his body shut down. His mouth lacked saliva, and his body lacked warmth. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to hear, and he wished she would have told him sooner.

She grew weak and frail over the course of her last few days. Even though she was dying, she did her best not to show it, constantly smiling and telling everyone else that they would be okay. Her friends, her family and Ezra all waited around her hospital bed, knowing the time was fast approaching.

Aria called Ezra over, just before heaven called.

"I love you," she told him, struggling to get each word out of her exhausted body.

"I love you too, so so much!" he replied, fighting the tears back. He had to be strong. He could never let Aria see him fall apart.

Aria then slowly slipped a piece of paper into his hand. He gently took the white sheet from her, closing her fists as she closed her eyes. He knew the time had come.

X

X

X

X

X

On the 12th of March 2012, exactly 3 years after she had been diagnosed, Aria Montgomery became an angel in heaven. Her friends, family and Ezra surrounded her bed side, letting out the dire cries that were expected by many.

Ezra needed to get away. He needed to be alone.

He walked out the large, double doors, wiping each falling tear from his face. He hadn't lost Aria, he knew she was still with her. She always would be.

Ezra opened his clenched fists to reveal the white sheet of paper that he had almost forgotten about. It killed him to do so, but he opened the letter, reading each word like it was the last he would ever read.

_Ezra, It's your pookie-bear!_

_I know you'll be strong, and even when you find it extremely difficult, know I'll always be there to pick you up. It would be wrong to say that you are not the best thing that has ever happened to me. Notice how I say 'are'. I am still with you, I always will be. My time may have come, but it's only the beginning for us. Feel my presence, feel my touch, feel my love. It will always be there. I have such great hopes for you, and now that you have your own guardian angel in the sky, those hopes will become reality. Although our relationship never really was right, it has always felt right. It always will feel right. I knew it from the first time I set eyes on you. So please, don't be sad. Don't let yourself get lost in your tears, it's not worth it, because I will always be near. _

_Aria. _

With that, Ezra stood up. He looked up to the ceiling. Although all he could see was white paint, he could feel so much more. She was right by his side.

"I love you." he whispered.

_**A/N… I WANT REVIEWS AND YOUR FEEDBACK! **_

_**Just a short little one shot! I was feeling the mood to write one but I don't want to continue with School Trip to Danger just yet. Did you guys like it? Was it sad? REVIEW please! Becky x**_


End file.
